the adventrues of stormy: joruney of sacrifice
by PansDarkDaughter
Summary: it was an ordinary day for stormy till she was teleported onto hooks ship. but he wasn't the one who brought her there it was pan. he failed to claim henrys heart. so he went for the next best thing hers. so he does anything to get it even kidnap her family. will she save them and leave neverland in one piece


Dear diary,

day one I'm down below deck and so far no one here has found me yet. I know it's only a matter of time before they do, but for now I have been lucky. I have gotten a little hungry I am pretty sure that if I sneak a few apples they wont notice anything missing. I should really change into something that will make me less noticeable and give me the chance to blend in. I didn't even know how I got here in the first place. One moment I was listening to the music on my phone and reading a book, and then out of no where I ended up here. I looked around and noticed that there was a bag of clothes… no Idea how they got there, and my boots… and of course my books and my phone, this was surely a very strange place..

I quickly changed into the new outfit I pulled out of the bag I found myself with and then silently tip-toed to one of the fruit crates nearby. Suddenly, I hear voices coming down the stairs, my heart racing as I quickly head back to my hiding place, trying not to breathe too loudly As I listened I could hear someone talking.

"As you can see Captain, out food supply is fully stocked." I could see them looking at the crates when I peeked through a small crack where I was hiding. "Very good sailor…." The Captain said before his eyes fell onto the open apple crate.. He began to look between the sailor and the crate. " Why is this crate open…?" He said his voice raised and more serious than it had been before and again again he looked back to the crate before looking back at the member of his crew. "Call all the men to the deck… I need to speak with them." his voice was harsh and demanding, yet not once did he yell, at least not until he got back on deck. I pulled on the boots that had been with the bag, and grabbed that as well. I headed to the crate, to return all but one of the apples I had taken. The one I kept, with a plan to throw it at this… Captain. I couldn't believe that instead of asking them about it calmly he was choosing to yell at them. I mean I knew pirates had a reputation to uphold but this was ridiculous. Now this was my time to shine and I quickly ran up the stairs with the apple in my hand and my bag on my back. "Oy! You big git! Stop yelling at them, I am the one you want!" I said with the angriest voice I could muster, because as fearless as I looked… I was far from it. " I have been taking the apples out of the crate." At first there was silence, only broken by the gasp of the crew as the Captain slowly turned around. "Who dares to throw and apple at me? Or speak to me in that manner," He asked looking at his crew seriously about to lose it. When he finally turned around and saw me with my bag his eyes got wide. "You… you're a lady, What are you doing on my ship?" He asked looking back at me as a smile spread across his lips.

"Honestly…" I paused a moment to think about it. " I don't even know Captain…." I waved my hand in a circle hoping he would say his name. " Oh how rude of me… Jones… Killian Jones, but most of my mates call me Hook, and might I ask your name M'lady?" " Stormy…" I reached out my hand to him " Stormy Monroe…" Even thought I had extended my hand to him he kept coming closer to me. "Well since you are not a member of my crew, you will be my guest of honor, please follow me I will show you where you will be sleeping" I followed him, grabbing my pack as I did so thinking to myself.. *But I loved where I was…. I was with all the food and my special hiding spot* I was finally brought out of my thoughts when we walked into his quarters and I looked around. "If you are letting me sleep here…. then where are you going to sleep Captain." I asked looking back at him sheepishly, "Well here's the deal how about I give you the bed and I will have one of my men bring me in a hammock?" He stood there smiling at me again. "Or you could keep your bed and I could take the hammock…" I replied as I set my bag down on what I assumed was a desk. "Well for now I will leave you here to get settled in your new home Stormy." He smiled at me again as he turned to leave the room. "As soon as he closed the door I began unpacking my things… which mainly consisted of my books, phone and clothes. I slipped my phone into my boot before heading out onto the deck to see what was going on. When I opened the door I noticed there was a sailor just getting ready to knock.

"Miss Stormy the Captain is requesting you at the helm, and he swept his hand out before him as he ushered me out to the deck. "Thank you good sir," I said trying to sound noble " Have a wonderful rest of the day." I bowed to him with a smile on my face as he thanked me and headed backed to his duties. I took a good look around at the ship before heading up the small set of steps which led to the upper deck and to the helm. "uhh you asked to see me Captain?" I asked as I walked over to him not sure if I was supposed to be formal or not.. But the one thing I did know was I didn't want to make him mad. "Wanted to welcome you aboard my ship… this here is the Jolly Roger." "Thanks…" I said with a small smile. I watched him reach for a sword that one of his crew men held out to him. My eyes got wide as I watched him not sure what to expect.


End file.
